I didn't forget you
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: it's Trunks birthday and Vegeta is training at a distant place... will he remember his son's birtday? A Vegeta and Trunks fic!


Disclaimers; I do not own anything in this story, ok

Disclaimers; I do not ownanything in this story, ok?

Author's note: another Vegeta and Trunks fic, I love them together!

sorry for my grammar, I'm brazilian...I hope you likethe fic, and you can email me at [erazul@uol.com.br][1]

" I didn't forget you"

Apurple haired boy named Trunks woke up early in the morning. He had to wake up this early, for it was his birthday, and he had to have fun forall the day. He was going to be 8 years old. The first thing he did was run to his mother, who was already on the kitchen making a big breakfast to little Trunks.

- hey, mom! Did daddy come back from his training?

- well, dear, not already. But I'm sure he'll come, don't worry. Now give me a big hug, will you? Happy birthday, sweetheart!

Trunks gave Bulma a big hug and received lots of kisses from her. Although he was waiting very much for his party (wich was going to be in the afternoon), his little heart wanted to know if Vegeta was going to remember that today was his birthday.... His father had never before forgotten his birthday, but he had gone to some distant mountains to train alone, and Trunks was afraid thattraining so far from home would make him forget...

Vegeta wasn't the kind of person that would hug his son or kiss him every year in his birthday, but a simple "happy birthday, brat" from his daddy would mean the world to Trunks...

Later in the day, Goten came.

-hi, Trunks! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And lets play a lot!

-Thanks, Goten! Lets go to my room so you can see the really nice toys that my mother gave me!

Right behind little Goten were Chichi and Gohan. They entered the house and also wished Trunks a great birthday, and gave him his present: a gameboy!

- thanks a lot, really! Mom, will you give me Pokemon yellow, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeee?

- Ok Trunks. And now whay don't you go play with your friend?

- Ok!

And the two boys went upstairs to Trunks's room.

And inside Trunks's heart, he asked:

"daddy, will you remember?"

in a very distant mountain...

Vegeta was concentrating, only this. He was out of reality, for he was very good at meditating. Arms crossed, eyes closed, he was trying to reach his soul. And than his training would be much better, he would become stronger. His mind was working for this, 'cause it's not something that only your body can do...

And Vegeta wasn't thinking about anything else...

Not even about the ones he loved...

About a very special date, wich was today...

back at Capsule Corporation...

It was already night, and the boys were exausted from runing, playing, screaming and eating candies... Bulma Chichi and Gohan were also tired from trying to make the boys stop only for a minute... then Bulma screamed REALLY loud...

- TRUNKS, GOTEN, WILL YOU STOP , PLEASE? WE HAVE TO SING "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU", AND WE'LL EAT THE CAKE!

The two boys decided to stop at the sound of Bulma's screamings... it scared them more then Majin Boo did...

When they were eating the cake, Trunks asked his mom:

- mom, why didn't dad come? Did he forget my birthday?

- well, dear, I'm sure he didn't, but you know your dad... He's obsessed with his strength... His training sometimes is all that he thinks about... But I'm sure he could never forget you, honey!

- Ok, mom...

Bulma was going to kill Vegeta, oh yes she would make him pay for this... She could never understand why couldn't the man be kind with his 8 year old son... He was going to sleep on the couch...

When the party was over, Goten , his brother and his mother went back home and little Trunks decided to wait for Vegeta, for his little heart still had hope... But Trunks was tired, he had played a lot, and in 5 minutes he was sleeping... With his heart broken...

2 hours later... 

Vegeta entered Capsule Corporationand discovered that the lights were turned off, 'cause everyone was sleeping. 

He had remembered his son's birthday a few minutes ago, and he came home. But he could never understand why his presence was so important for the brat... he was not going to kiss him or hug him, and the boy knew it. But Trunks insisted in having him in this thing called "birhday" .

He went upstairs to the boy's room and saw him sleeping.

In his hand there was a little paper.

he began to read it:

" mom, if dad comes please wake me up, I really wanted to see him;

Trunks Vegeta Briefs"

Trunks had written the letter and had fallen asleep before giving it to Bulma.

Vegeta began to feel something in his heart.

Guilty.

He looked at Trunks. His son. The next prince of all sayans.

He understood the meaning of a birthday. It means one more year of life for his beloved son.

He wanted his son to be happy and healthy.

He caressed his son's cheek:

" I didn't forget you, kid. How could I? Happy birthday, Trunks."

Next to Trunks, he put a little box...

And left the room, knowing that he loved the child too much. Deep inside.

The next day, Trunks woke up and saw the small bow. He opened it and smiled: Pokemon yellow to gameboy! And a small paper:

"hey, brat, if you don't have the gameboy (isn't that the name of the thing where you play this games), ask your mother for one. I don't have time to buy this things"

Trunks ran to Vegeta and hugged him... 

...and Vegeta hugged him back.

   [1]: mailto:erazul@uol.com.br



End file.
